1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to display devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a thin display device having enhanced stiffness reinforcement.
2. Description of Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device has many merits, for example, superior display quality, small size, light weight, thin thickness, low power consumption, etc., in comparison with a Braun tube (a.k.a. CRT). Thus, the LCD device has been used in various fields.
Recently, as a display area size of the LCD device is increased and a panel thickness of the LCD device is decreased in response to market demands, a thickness of optical members such as a light guide plate (LGP) employed in the LCD device and thicknesses of an upper receiving container and a lower receiving container have been becoming thinner and thinner.
However, when the thickness of elements employed in the LCD device is very thin, elements of the LCD device are more easily bent or torsion or twisting of the elements occurs during a manufacturing process thereof and thus reliability and ability to cope with external impacts is decreased.
Moreover, heat is generated from a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) in the LCD device, and thus an adjacent light incident surface of an LGP receives the heat.
When the light incident surface of the LGP receives the heat, the LGP tends to become bent or torsed so that an alignment between the light emitting element and the LGP is deviated. Thus, light incident efficiency is decreased, and lights are leaked.
As described above, as elements of the LCD device become thinner, reliability thereof is decreased so that display quality and display efficiency of the LCD device are decreased. Moreover, as heat is applied to the LGP, the LGP tends to become bent or torsed so that display quality and display efficiency of the LCD device are decreased.